A Cloud Full Of Trouble
by DarkGuardian96
Summary: Luna is Howl's and Sophie's 17 year old daughter who can't seem to control her powers. When Markl comes to visit, Luna decides to get some fresh air. Instead of getting what she wanted, she is thrown into an adventure and learns the true meaning of love.
1. Magic

**A/N: I do not own Howl's Moving Castle, though I wish I did lol. This story is based on the _movie, _but 17 or 18 years later and right now I'm trying to find the book so no1 can put me at fault. I only own Luna in my story. Okay, I've said enough, laters.P.S Sometimes it might be awhile between updates because I'm trying to get more inspiration.**

* * *

"Mom!" I yelled from my upstairs bedroom.

"Yes, Luna?" Sophie, my mother, came in. "What happened to your room? It was clean when you went to sleep last night!"

"I know. I woke up and sneezed and tada, filthy room." I said miserably. It seemed like I was catching a cold, and that was _not_ good. My powers were hard enough to control as it was.

"Oh dear. You should try to get Howl to teach you to control your powers, though how they manifested without him ever noticing is beyond me."

"Ugh. I don't even want my powers. I wanted to ask if I could go out to the Waste anyways." I glared at my mother, my ice blue eyes flashing.

"The Waste is no place for a seventeen year old!" Sophie exclaimed. She sometimes wondered where I got my personality, but I'd remind her that it was her's and my father's.

"It was no place for an eighteen year old neither!"

"Luna, don't talk to your mother like that." Father's voice startled me and made me jump. Only dad had the ability to keep me under control, but he didn't even realize I had magic yet.

"Dad, I only wanted to go out in the Waste for a bit for fresh air. I've been cooped up for weeks now." I was whining, I know, it was pathetic but I really needed to get away from the house before Markl and his fiancé got here. My heart jumped a tiny bit, but I ignored it and watched as Howl surveyed my room.

"What happened in here? Looks like a tornado went through your room." I laughed inwardly. Howl wasn't far from the mark. I stole a quick glance at Sophie. I knew it wouldn't be long and she would make me tell father about my affinity with all eleven elements and other abilities that were starting to show.

Calcifer, Markl, mom, and everyone else just about had noticed except father. "Uh, I um… It's hard to explain."

"Try me." My father turned his full gaze on me, sapphire blue eyes meeting my ice ones. Out of the corner of my vision I saw mom leave. Okay, I can handle this.

"Well, since I was twelve, I've been able to do stuff… Like manipulating the elements and other things around me. Air, fire, water, spirit, and earth are my main abilities, but I can't control them." I watched my father for a reaction. Unbelievably, I saw him start smirking.

"What?" I demanded.

"My suspicions have been confirmed. I have been wondering for sometime now if you had something you were hiding. I just decided for you to wait to come to me _willingly_."

"Oh." I stayed quiet for a second, then, "Can I go out into the Waste please?"

Howl sighed, "Okay. But remember, when you get home, your going to clean your room."

"Ok." I quickly rushed downstairs. I could hear dad laughing, but I didn't care. "Mom I'll be back later." Informing my mom I was leaving, I turned the knob to blue and went out. What a relief to finally get away.


	2. Trouble

**A/N:I don't own this movie, but I have it and I haven't found the book yet. Yeah I kinda lied about Luna being my only character, I also own Artimas Sphinx. Nari and Akiya are my friend's characters and she said I could use them in my story to make it interesting, so I'm not claiming ownership over something I do not own. Please enjoy the story and if you can, review, I like seeing other peoples opinions of stuff.**

* * *

The Waste was the perfect place to get lost in the peace and quiet, in my opinion. I reveled in the noiselessness of the outdoors since it was so contrary to the loudness of home. I took a deep breath of the foggy air outside in the Waste and noted it smelled like old mint. '_How odd._' I though and gazed around. Then I saw a strange dark figure then dizziness started taking me. The house suddenly disappeared and my mind gave way to unconciousness.

Something was wrong, Howl could feel it. His daughter had gone out an hour ago and wasn't back yet. He started pacing again and looked towards the door again.

"Pacing's not gonna get you anywhere, Howl." commented Calcifer.

"Keep quiet." He growled.

"Don't take your frustration out on Calcifer, Master Howl." Markl had arrived awhile ago without his fiancé, claiming him and her were taking a break.

"I need to go find Luna." Howl muttered.

"It's too dangerous, the fog has been thickening. Besides, if Luna is indeed your's and Sophie's daughter, she'll be fine." Howl was annoyed at Markl's advice, but knew he was right. Sigh, he hated that, especially since Markl was Howl's old apprentice.

"What am I going to do?" said Howl, rubbing his head in his hands._ 'I really need to do something.' _Howl went to Luna's room, where Sophie had cleaned up. She was still as beautiful as she had been when the curse had been broken, kept young by Howl's magic.

"She isn't home yet, is she?" Sophie said as Howl walked in.

"No, I'm afraid not, Soph." At his words, she ran over and hugged him.

"Howl what are we going to do?" Howl's wife was on the brink of tears. "She's our daughter, we just can't sit around and wait for something to happen."

"I know, but the fog right now is too dense and doesn't show signs of letting up. Besides, it would prove disastrous to go looking for her now. I'll begin looking for her in the morning and Markl will help too."

There was warmth all around me. My first thought was I was home so when I opened my eyes, I was surprised to not see my moon and stars room, but an unfamiliar looking living room. I was on a couch in front of a fireplace.

'_Where am I?'_ As I looked around, my midnight hair fell in my face. The place I was in was not a shabby looking cottage, but it wasn't of high class either. There was a man in the kitchen moving around. I think he was cooking. The guy had shoulder length hair, like my father, but his hair was a light brown with a bit of bronze. I immediately guessed he was either a wizard or a sorcerer.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked him.

"Ah, your awake." The man said turning to me, "My name is Artimas Sphinx and your in my home." Artimas had deep gold eyes.

"How did I get here?"

"My wolf found you while we were out. Your lucky you were found at all, especially by me and my friend. You do realize, though, the proper thing to say when presented with a name is to give yours in return, miss."

I blushed. "Excuse me for my rudeness, I'm Luna Pendragon, daughter of the great wizard Howl and Sophie." '_Why did I blush?_'

"Pleased to meet you Luna."

"The pleasure is mine." I smiled, and nearly giggled at how formal we were being.

"You think this is funny?"

"Yes I do, I mean I am sitting on a couch and your leaning near the stove and we probably have close to twenty feet in between each other."

"That can be fixed." Suddenly Artimas was right in front of me and my breath caught in my throat. Oh my did he smell good! Like moon shine and sun glare, so very intoxicating. _'Did he do that intentionally?'_ I caught his last few words, "Now that distance isn't a problem.

"Huh?" I looked up and felt blood rush to my face. I had been staring at him! Ooh mother would have killed me.

Artimas chuckled. "I said 'We might be able to introduce ourselves better now that distance isn't a problem." He burst out laughing.

'_That's weird.' _"What so funny?"

"Um.. Nothing. You're the daughter of Howl?"

"Yes."

"So you're a witch of sorts then?"

"I guess."

"Why you guess?"

"Because I don't want my powers. Dad didn't even know until today, or yesterday or whatever I don't know. What is today and how long have I been here?"

"Well, lets see you've been here for bout an hour or two."

As I groaned inwardly, a flash of movement behind Artimas caught my attention. "You have a pet wolf, right?"

"Miss Luna, I assure you the wolf is not a pet, but a friend. I do not own him what so ever."

"But the wolf is friendly, right?"

Artimas merely nodded and I caught hold of his scent again. I was glad I was only standing on my knees on the sofa or I would've fallen down. The way he smelled brought too many ideas to my head that I didn't like.

Suddenly a question flashed through my mind. "Hey, why I am here?"

"When we found you, you had poison in your system and you would have died if your weren't given any immediate care. Since I didn't see a house near by, I brought you to mine."

"What is your friend the wolf's name?"

"You like to bring up random subjects don't you?"

I giggled and said, "Yep."

"The wolf's name is Nari. He is a silver wolf."

The was a peaceful silence that followed before I noticed the sound of foot steps coming to the room.

"Master Artimas, I'm back." Artimas and I turned at the voice and I saw a tall/medium height guy who looked about my age, maybe a little older though.

"Really Nari?" '_What the heck?'_ "That's good, considering we are going to have to find Miss Luna's home. No sign of anyone who might wish to harm us?"

"No." Nari's hair and eyes kept changing. His hair went to black one second, then silver, then blonde and so on. His eyes did basically the same thing.

"You.. He said.." I was stammering badly and I got mad. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?"

Artimas and Nari both looked at me in bewilderment, no doubt from my chose of words probably.

"Nari is a werewolf."

"Werewolf?" The light-headed dizziness was back and I felt like the whole world was spinning.

"Is she okay?" I heard Nari faintly in the background before passing out again.

* * *

**Man, what is up with Luna and fainting? OH yeah and Akiya probably won't be mentioned until either this coming up chapter or the next one. I haven't decided yet. Several of my friends think I'm evil cause I just like leaving people hanging. NO, I am not, I just like building the suspense. I am gonna try to update as often as possible but Ive no idea exactly how often.**

**:P**


	3. Poison

Nari was looking questioningly at the girl he and Akiya had found. She had apparently breathed in a lot of the toxic air that had been in the one area they'd found her. _How long had she been out there before we found her?_ Artimas wondered.

A sharp whistling startled him from his thoughts and he immediately turned and noticed the tea kettle steaming. _'Oh yeah.'_

"I'll get it Artimas." Akiya said. _'When did she get in here?'_

"Just a second ago." Nari replied, no doubt reading Artimas's thoughts.

"You need to quit that." Artimas informed him then looked toward Nari's wolf mate. "Put two teaspoons of lemon in it then a tablespoon of sugar."

"'Kay." The wolf girl did as he asked. Now if only Luna would wake back up.

Howl woke up around 5'o clock the next morning. The fog had finally lifted and he wanted an early start. Sophie was still asleep in the bed when Howl checked on her. He resisted the urge to go and wake her up.

Markl was waiting downstairs for him and they would be leaving soon.

"I'll be back with our daughter soon, Sophie." Howl whispered and left.

Artimas wondered at the strange feelings he was having about Luna. She was beautiful, very beautiful but she was only a child compared to him.

"You like her." mused Nari, who was leaning against one of the dining room chairs.

Artimas scoffed, there was no way he could like a girl he barely had met and hardly talked to, yet he still felt a sort of connection to Luna.

"Amazing, he actually didn't flat out deny it." Akiya said behind him, probably talking to Nari. Of course, Artimas wasn't talking, so who else was there?

"It's impossible for me to like anyone in that way because I'm a demon." I turned and saw their doubtful looks.

"Oh shut up Artimas, you know good and well your sister fell in love with someone and she is a full demon like you."

"Love and liking are two different things."

"Yeah, but liking can turn into loving." commented Nari. He turned and looked at his mate. "How else would've me and Akiya got this far?"

"Because you and her are soulmates. And that's another thing, my sister fell in love with her soulmate. I don't have one."

Nari finally replied, "Sure" after a few moments, probably still not believing him. After that, everything got quiet. Artimas, not enjoying the silence now that he had it, turned and started studying Luna again.

Her midnight hair curled in gentle waves, like dark water flowing from her head to her waist. It looked like black satin compared to her light skin. Luna's eyelashes lay like shadows below her eyelids, which would open to reveal startlingly pale blue eyes that were like ice when she awoke, and her full lips were a ruby red that looked perfect for kissing.

Artimas was tempted to look lower, but he didn't dare because for one Luna was Howl's daughter and two Artimas didn't want to look perverted. Instead, he observed her face more. Carefully looking, he noticed a crescent moon on the corner of her left eye that was barely visible to the average observer.

'_I wonder if that mark is how she got her name…'_

"Your staring at her again." Nari stated, interrupting Artimas's thoughts.

"No I wasn't!" Artimas said a little too quickly, the lie becoming obvious. He felt blood rushing up to his face in momentary embarrassment at being caught.

Nari burst out laughing right as Luna stirred and muttered something, her eyelashes fluttering before opening to reveal ice blue eyes.

"How long I been out this time?" she slurred a little, but her speech cleared as drowsiness disappeared.

"All night and most the morning." Nari informed her, rolling his eyes as if it was obvious.

Artimas watched with growing amusement as Luna face took on a look of bewilderment and disbelief. "You have got to be joking."

"Nope."

"I've got to get home then, my parents are bound to be worried."

"No your not." Nari replied at the same moment Akiya claimed "As if."

"Its not like you can keep me prisoner." Luna snapped, her ice blue eyes flashing.

"Yes we can" Turning to me, Nari added "Right Master Artimas?"

Artimas shook his head to keep from laughing. He couldn't help wondering what it would be like if Luna stayed here forever with him, but at the same time, didn't want to keep her prisoner.

"I don't want to start any problems." Artimas finally answered. Luna looked relieved, but then Artimas continued "But I can't let you be anywhere without my being there. The toxic poison you had inhaled had been meant for me I bet. A dark lord is about, named Kainan and he is highly dangerous. The truth is, I had been tracking him when Nari and I found you."

As expected, the girl just gaped at him. He cleared his throat and tried to explain again. "I might be able to make a special tonic for you, but it'd take several days if not weeks, to have it ready. Even then, though there is no guarantee it will work." Artimas was slowly working his way around the truth, which was that his type of demon blood was the only known cure, but too much could change the drinker into something, well, unnatural.

"But I have to tell my parents where I am."

"You can do that and have Howl after me, the only person besides Nari to know the true cure to what you've been poisoned with, or you can play good patient until we are sure the toxin is completely out of your system."

"And exactly what makes you think I will stand by while Howl and Sophie worry?"

Artimas turned his gold eyes on me and I found my gaze caught in his like a mouse to a cat.

"You will do as I've suggested unless you want to die. I'm not threatening you, merely stating obvious fact from what I know of your poison."

I let myself ponder on that. I've never thought of death for myself, especially since I had some power over it. But then again I wasn't necessarily immortal and I probably could die as easily as anyone else. Surprisingly, I wasn't the least bit alarmed at this prospect.

"How long till you'll be sure the poison is out of my system?"

"I don't know maybe a week, maybe a year. Depends on how long you were outside in it and how much you inhaled. It also depends on your body's reaction to it. The poison is called _Oscula Mortem _, literally meaning death kiss."

"I've heard of that…. It was in some of Father's book of 'Forbidden Poisons And Toxins'. Said he got it to help with one of his odd investigations."

"And what are you doing reading your father's forbidden books?" I jumped at the new voice; I'd forgotten anyone was in the room besides Artimas and I. I turned to the woman's voice, and found hazel-wolf eyes looking at me from a golden-blonde girl.

"Don't mind me asking, but who are you?"

"Oops, sorry. My name is Akiya. I am werewolf like my mate Nari, except I'm gold. Now can you answer my question?" Akiya looked eager at my answer and I found myself a little unnerved at her unwavering gaze.

"Um… Have you ever met a kid who had magical parents and never read all their books?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment then answered, "Actually, no I haven't."

Howl could detect just the faintest trace a magic that wasn't his in the air around the castle that wasn't his.

"Markl, I think we are dealing with another magic user."

"Well, its not very surprising. You did say you suspected a dark wizard or sorcerer to be in the area. Why did you have to let her out anyways?"

"Luna has been stuck in the house because of all the rain for a month and I figured nothing could happen in a few minutes."

Markl snorted. He couldn't believe Howl had already forgotten all those incidences he'd gotten into when he was Luna's age.

"Sometimes, Master Howl, I think your losing it. Remember that time when I was 17 and got a dragon mad at me? Nearly burned down the castle."

Howl groaned. "Please don't remind me!" Markl just grinned.


End file.
